


I Do Adore (Mettaton x Reader Songfic)

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill, Gen, Mettaton is in EX form, Robot fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's first meeting and kiss with one lovely android. </p><p>Thank you all for 1000+ hits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Adore (Mettaton x Reader Songfic)

You walk into the living room of your and Mettaton’s huge house. You’d been living with him for about 3 months now, and by now both of you had grown acclimatized to your flatmate’s habits. Well, I say flatmate, but since coming to the surface, Mettaton had been a huge star since the first day that he first stepped onto an Surface stage. Thus, he’d quickly been able to find a large mansion to buy and live in. With 6 bedrooms- He was a robot for Christ’s sake! Did he even  _ need  _ to sleep? 

Rather, on your end of things and how you, of all people, came to live with a world-famous robot, well, I’ll give you the short version. You and Dr. Alphys had meet in a Hot Topic store. She was enthralled with all the anime merch, and you offered to show her around and introduce her to some new anime. (You actually had to introduce her to Black Butler.  _ Who doesn’t know Black Butler?! _ You had remembered asking yourself as she pointed to a BB scarf and asked what that was from. Well, monsters, apparently.) So, during one of your many anime-bonding sessions at Alphys’ new lab, Mettaton had walked in, calling for Alphys and saying that he was there because she’d called him in for his bi-monthly check-up. Alphys abandoned you to the sofa-bed in her room and a still-playing episode of Hetalia, rushing out to greet the superstar. Yourself, you stayed behind, paused the episode, and made yourself presentable (because, hey,  _ huge robot superstar standing outside _ ) before joining your lizard friend in the Lab. Alphys was already apologizing and being generally her usual flustered self. And there he was, Mettaton, Star of Stages both Underground and Surface. In his EX Form, no less! You actually had to take a moment to calm yourself when you first saw him.

Mettaton was his usual unflappable self. Already brushing off Alphys’ “sorry”s with a smile and a friendly hug, then moving to sit on the examining table. You stepped out into the Main Lab, asking Alphys if she’d abandoned you to her sofa bed with only ramen to sustain you. This only succeeded in making Alphys even more unsettled, and you actually remember that there was a huge star just sitting right there. Just as you were about to take back what you just commented, Mettaton stood up, a bright smile on his robotic features. “Alphys,” He inquired of your mutual friend, “Who is this darling? I swear, the Surface must’ve done you some good. Last I knew, you were still an anti-social shut in. Now, you’re making friends like mad!” He walked over to you, gently taking your face in his hands to get a better look at you. You blushed like a tomato, but let him examine you. He gave a knowing smile, then stalked back to the examining table and sat on it, crossing his long legs elegantly. 

“Darling, come over here, I’d like to hear about you.” 

“What?” You asked, somewhat startled by the request. A robot how had more social connections then you could shake a stick at was asking you to tell him about yourself? I’d be surprised, too.

“Yes, darling! How you came into the acquaintance of our good friend Dr. Alphys here, what’s going on in the life of such a beautiful person such as yourself? The very thought intrigues me.”

You were absolutely flattered that Mettaton thought so highly of you even though you’d just met. You flushed pale pink, turning your gaze away shyly. You stuttered out a response, sounding just like Alphys, who was watching this go down while pulling out her tools to check Mettaton. You didn’t have much going on in your life other than a job that was okay with moderate pay and parents who didn’t like your ambitions or choices in life. They didn’t want you watching anime or being on the internet 24/7, and had even made threats to kick you out of the house if ‘you didn’t get your priorities straight’. Suffice to say, your relationship with your parents was fading fast, and you’d begun to look for other places in the area to take up residence. 

Mettaton was listening and watching you with rapt attention. By the end of it, you’d started to rant and about to start banging your head against the wall when Mettaton reached one of those weirdly long arms over to wrap around your waist and tug you away before you could give yourself blunt force trauma. “Darling,” He started in that pacifying manner, easily lifting you up to sit on the examining table with him. “If you’d like, I’ve got an opportunity to help you. I recently found a large house to live in, and I’ve got more than enough space for someone else.”

Alphys protested on your behalf, while you had essentially frozen in place with a deep blush on your face. “Mettaton! You can’t just go around flirting with anyone you see! Look at them, they're not ready to consider suchadecisionandyouractionshaveconsequencesandyouneedtolearnthat-!”

“No. I’ll take you up on your offer, Mettaton.” You spoke up, trying your best to breathe evenly.  “I really appreciate that you’re willing to help. It means a lot.” You smiled, though inside you were screaming. Either Mettaton was joking or you were about to pack up and go live with an international superstar.    
  


Alphys was still spluttering, curling her claws in a disapproving manner. Mettaton, however, had a large smile on his face, genuinely pleased. “Wonderful, darling! How soon can you move in? I’ve got an interior decorating expert coming in a few days, and I wouldn’t want you to not have a say in how your room will look.” He rattled out, still smiling that crazy winning smirk of his. You found it infectious. 

“I can get my stuff today. What’s the address?”

“Darling, you think I’m just going to let you do all that legwork on your own? I mean,  _ look _ at these things! They’re just begging for a chance to be flaunted!  _ Please _ let me help?”

You stifled a giggle, hiding your face behind your hand. “Sure,” You managed, still smiling.

“ _ Wonderful. _ Alphys, I understand we’re both very interesting people, but you can stop staring at us like we’re growing second heads.” Mettaton turned to Alphys, who startled, then blushed again. “Are am I still going to have my check-up, or will I need to reschedule?” 

What was done was done. You moved in with Mettaton later that week, and were happily settled in that huge house soon after. Mettaton seemed absolutely delighted to have you there, an attitude that didn’t go away after the first week. But, back to today. Mettaton was still in his room, despite it being near noon. You checked the calendar hanging in the kitchen, while today wasn’t circled. The circled dates meant he was performing live that day, and would often be out of the house by 10:30.

Well, you figured it wouldn’t really matter to Metta if he heard your music. Dancing with earbuds was too hard to do, either the cords got ripped out of your ears or your phone, or got tangled up in your arms and then got ripped out of your ears/phone. Instead, recently, you’d started using the tower speaker in the living room. A simple headphone jack connected it to the entertainment system, and could also connect to your phone, queued up to your song of choice. 

Such was your set up on that fateful day, as you had found a new song that you felt embodied your and Mettaton’s relationship. The song was titled “I do Adore” by Mindy Gledhill, and in your opinion, was really cute. It had a playful quality to it, and seemed to switch points of view between Your’s and Mettaton’s.  You plugged in your phone and hit “play” on the video. The music started to float around the room, and you swayed side to side with it, occasionally posing and twirling in place. Softly, you sang along.

_ Everything you do it sends me _

_ Higher than the moon with every _

_ Twinkle in your eye _

_ You strike a match that lights my heart on fire _

_ When you’re near, I hide my blushing face _

_ And trip on my shoelaces _

_ Grace just isn’t my forté _

_ But it brings me to my knees when you say _

_ “Hello, how are you, _

_ my darling  _

_ today?” _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

You continued to dance in your own way, not noticing that Mettaton had begun listening from the other room. He thought your voice was beautiful and blushed when he realised this. 

_ We’re as different as can be _

_ I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed _

_ And I’m overly uptight _

Never one to miss a cue, Mettaton stepped into your field of vision, singing the next line as you turned around and blushed deeply.  _ “We balance out each other nicely” _

You started stuttering and forgot to sing the next two lines. Mettaton walked toward you and took both of your hands in his, adopting something of a mock-waltz position. He started to sway side to side as you had done, moving you gently as well. 

_ You wear sandals in the snow _

_ In mid-July I still feel cold _

Metta continued to sing along, encouraging you to do the same with a smile. 

_ “We’re opposites in every way _

_ But I can’t resist it when you say” _

_ “Hello, how are you,  _

_ my darling  _

_ today?” _

You, still blushing, starting singing again, gaining confidence when you you saw Metta smile big

and happily.

_ “I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore” _

You continued, twirling in Metta’s arms, actually enjoying yourself.

_ Finding words, I mutter _

_ Tongue-tied, twisted _

_ Foot in mouth, I start to stutter _

_ Ha, ha, Heaven help me _

Mettaton was still smiling, moving with you and singing the last chorus solo. 

_ “Hello, how are you, _

_ my darling  _

_ today?” _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, _

_ I do adore _

_ Every little thing, ba ba ba ba _

_ Every little thing, ba ba ba ba _

Metta slowed the tempo for the last line, pressing his forehead to yours.

_ Every little thing you do, _

_ I do _

_ adore. _

Mettaton kissed you softly on the lips, not insistant or rough, just, there. You kissed back, and it felt absolutely amazing. Here you are, kissing an international robot superstar in the living room of your shared house. What a life.


End file.
